Databases store information associated with various endeavors such as e-commerce, communication, medicine, education, government, and so forth. Database size continues to grow at a tremendous rate, with databases now routinely exceeding several terabytes. The number of inquiries made to those databases has also grown.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.